


Olha para você

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Rosemary and Thyme
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Dialogue-Only, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosemary arrastaria Laura para a frente de um espelho se fosse preciso para que ela visse o estado em que estava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olha para você

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Look at yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762667) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Desafio #023 "mirror" (espelho). Uma interpretação meio ampla de um, mas queria tentar algo diferente.

“Laura, olha para você!”

“Oh, não é tão ruim assim.”

“Não é tão ruim? Vou te arrastar para a frente de um espelho e te fazer olhar para toda essa terra que está em você!”

“Oh, você está exagerando! Só preciso dar umas batidinhas nessas roupas.”

“Você caiu rolando por aquela maldita colina enquanto lutando com um assassino, nenhuma quantidade de batidinhas vai deixar essas roupas limpas!”

“Não foi exatamente o que tinha planejado, sabe, não é minha culpa que ele tenha tentado me eliminar também.”

“Isso não muda o fato de que você precisa urgentemente de um banho, e de uma troca de roupas.”

“Você só está tentando me tirar das minhas roupas.”

“Como se precisasse ter qualquer trabalho para te tirar das suas roupas. Agora vai, ou você não vai chegar perto de mim hoje à noite.”

“Tão exigente, não tenho certeza de que você vale esse trabalho.”


End file.
